Too much to tell
by Une Eve
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Luffy emmène partout avec lui un chapeau de paille qui intrigue tout le monde. Quand quelqu'un ose finalement lui poser la question, les souvenirs envahissent son esprit. "C'est un cadeau" se contente-t-il de dire. UA, OS.


**Bonjour bonjour! J'étais pressée par le temps, je n'ai pas pu mettre d'en tête.**

 **M'enfin.**

 **Voilà! Je vous ai concocté un ficlet (rien d'anormal puisque tous mes os sont des ficlets x) ) bien différent de ceux auxquels je vous ai habitués. J'espère que vous aimerez! Laissez une trace de votre passage :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Jude the crank**_

\- Luffy…d'où tiens-tu ce chapeau ? Depuis quelques jours, tu ne le quittes plus.

Luffy regarda l'objet comme on regarde un bijou qui a trop vécu mais qu'on aime toujours autant.

« Il était quatre heures du matin. Le soleil se levait à cinq heures moins quart.

Je chevauche la selle de mon vélo et pédale le long de la côte jusqu'à ce que les rochers au bout de la plage soient visibles.

J'adore faire du vélo, pourtant je ne suis pas particulièrement compétitif. Je le fais juste pour le plaisir d'avoir le vent dans les cheveux et de ne plus penser à rien à part la route.

Je m'arrête et attache mon vélo à un réverbère, et dévale la légère pente sablée.

Les vagues me font parvenir une brise parfumée alors qu'elles s'échouent sur le sable encore humide.

Un peu plus loin, vers l'ouest, la mer semble presque agressive. Elle se cogne sans ménagement contre les rochers noirs en un festival explosif et écumeux.

Le bruit m'apaise. Sa répétitivité me procure une paix intérieure indéfinissable.

De l'autre côté de la plage, j'aperçois quelques couples qui se tiennent affectueusement la main, marchant lentement comme pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Des sexagénaires qui savourent leur amour sans prendre gare au temps qui passe. Une fille qui a volé un baiser à une autre. Un jeune homme qui demande en mariage sa dulcinée, agenouillé sur le sable. Deux lycéens qui se repaissent en étreintes avant de devoir feindre l'indifférence une fois en public. Tant d'histoires enfouies sous le sable ou emportées par les vagues.

L'aurore s'impatiente aux portes de la ville.

Quand je viens de jour, on ne voit plus que les parents qui, soucieux de leur sécurité, ne quittent pas des yeux leurs enfants. La plage n'est alors que jets d'eau, châteaux de sables et éclats de rire cristallins.

Cette euphorie enfantine ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus. Leur insouciance m'est si lointaine, inaccessible. Je détournais alors les yeux de cette gaieté irritante.

Elle est là, comme chaque matin. Debout sur le même rocher inaccessible, vêtant la même robe blanche sans manches et le même chapeau de paille à bande rouge. Elle se tient face à la mer, au vent, indifférente aux vagues qui s'écrasent contre les rochers dans un fracas sans nom. Le vent fait virevolter sans embarras sa robe immaculée, et cette dernière paraît désireuse de fuir dans le sens opposé, trahissant ainsi les courbes tendres de la silhouette féminine. Elle maintient son chapeau sur sa tête avec ses deux mains. Le levant rosit ses cheveux blonds.

Elle, je la vois depuis toujours. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, chaque fois que je suis venu sur cette plage tôt le matin, je la retrouve sur ce rocher, pieds nus.

Avant, elle était terriblement affligée. Elle demeurait recroquevillée devant l'étendue bleue, y cherchant vainement du réconfort. Elle parlait, beaucoup, mais le bruit des vagues couvrait ses mots et les emportait dans son élan.

Lorsqu'une fois, une goutte d'eau salée portée par le vent s'écrasa sur ma joue, j'ai su qu'elle ne provenait pas de la mer. La pluie hivernale pouvait bien la noyer, elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Son chagrin était tel que rien ne l'en distrayait, et, face à tant d'accablement, mon impuissance me tourmentait l'esprit.

Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mon frère, Ace. Je n'en ai pas eu la force. Pourtant, je lui dis tout.

Disais.

Ace est mort il y a une semaine. Et tandis que son souvenir s'efface peu à peu dans son entourage, mes larmes ne tarissent pas. Pourtant, depuis une semaine, la silhouette puissante de mon frère jaillit des rochers, et vient étreindre la jeune femme de dos. Son éclat de rire ne me parvient jamais, mais qu'importe. Elle rayonne. Sa peine d'antan me paraît de plus en plus lointaine. Sa main ébouriffe les cheveux bruns d'Ace et la simplicité de leur bonheur m'arrache quelques instants à la réalité et me suscite des sourires attendris.

Aujourd'hui, il est là, encore.

Le vent souffle, toujours aussi fort. Alors que la jeune femme détache ses mains de son chapeau pour taquiner comme de coutume la chevelure brune d'Ace, l'objet virevolte dans les airs, et vient se poser à ma portée, quelques pas devant moi.

Leur air paniqué ne tarde pas à devenir surprise en m'apercevant. Ace écarquille les yeux, puis me fait de grands signes de ses mains. J'y réponds à mon tour, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Les larmes dévalent mes joues et s'échouent sur le sable.

Au bout d'un moment, Ace pointe son menton vers le chapeau de paille. La jeune femme hoche la tête, souriante. Son accord silencieux réchauffe mon cœur meurtri.

Je m'avance, d'un pas incertain, et m'agenouille devant le présent. Mes mains tremblantes l'attrapent et le serrent contre ma poitrine en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer.

Curieusement, il est concret. La paille est plutôt rugueuse au toucher, la bande rouge est en toile mais le tout est en bon état. A vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais pas.

En me redressant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire plus sincèrement que je ne l'ai jamais fait tout au long de ma vie.

La jeune femme avec Ace, je la reconnais enfin. C'est sa mère morte en le mettant au monde. Elle s'appelle Rouge, Portgas. D. Rouge.

Je suis heureux de la voir finalement heureuse.

Au bout du compte, je ne pense pas qu'Ace me tient rigueur de ne pas lui avoir parlé d'elle.

Alors que je pédale sur le chemin du retour, j'inspire l'air iodé à plein poumons, car c'est la dernière fois où je suis venu sur cette plage.

Il doit être sept heures du matin. Le soleil est bien haut, mais qui s'en soucie ?

Mon chapeau est dans la cagette du vélo. Je n'avais plus besoin d'aller voir Ace et sa mère, de me rassurer qu'ils sont toujours là. Désormais, ce sont eux qui me suivraient partout où je vais, tant que mon chapeau de paille est avec moi.

Depuis lors, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé. »

Mais c'était une trop longue histoire pour être racontée.

\- C'est un cadeau, se contenta-t-il de dire.

 **Reviews? Dites-moi tout :3**


End file.
